The Switch
by AkumaYuki-Co
Summary: Kagome has a Secret...Kagome has a Secret...and guess what it is ! She can Morph! As a Morphamagus, she can take on the looks, and voice, and talents of anyone, and in return, they can take on her looks, and voice and talents. However, she isn't supposed to use her gift, because if someone were to choose not to Switch back...well...


**The Switch!**

 **Summary:** Kagome has a Secret...Kagome has a Secret...and guess what it is~! She can Morph! As a Morphamagus, she can take on the looks, and voice, and talents of anyone, and in return, they can take on her looks, and voice and talents. However, she isn't supposed to use her gift, because if someone were to choose not to Switch back...well...

 **Anime/Manga:** InuYasha/Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Blaise/Kagome/Draco

 **Genre:** Romance/Adventure

 **Rated:** M for Mature Content

 **-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!" A boy turned and grinned playfully at the boy who was standing in a cute green skirt with a white top and red scarf, "Switch back! I don't want to wear this any longer!"

Kagome, who was dressed in the boys uniform of the School she had two years ago transferred into as a Foreign Exchange Student, had white hair that fell well past her shoulders to the middle of her back, the guy in front wore his own hair in a high ponytail, black in color with a little bit of a blueish tint to it. "Tired of the looks you're getting, InuYasha?"

InuYasha, who held his hands in front of his skirt, sneered, an ugly look on the normally kind hearted, open-minded face that he was currently _using_. "Not _just_."

"Oh?"

"Come on Kagome, I did your stupid track endurance thing, switch back with me already! One guy actually slapped my...I mean... _your_ ass."

Kagome frowned, closing her eyes, she concentrated carefully on her body, and he did the same with his, taking each other's hands, the morph was absolutely mind boggling if anyone should have seen it. "Better?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking into the golden eyes of her friend, her own blue ones sparkling mischievously.

"...hm..." he checked his body and clothes, running his fingers through his white locks, he smirked, "much!"

"So...the guy who touched me..."

He scoffed, "in the infirmary!"

"Inu~!" Kagome sighed, she couldn't understand the guys need for fighting.

"Well what did you expect?! I've never felt so violated in my life!"

Rolling her eyes, she grinned, "but if Kikyou did it to you,"

"Hey now, that's different...and should you really be talking about your sister like that?"

"Talking about me like what?"

Kagome froze, not bothering to turn around at the strict, yet curious voice of her sister. A guilty look crossing her features, "I have to go, I'll see you later tonight!" she called to Kikyou as she took off running and laughing, ignoring the yells of both her sister and her boyfriend.

She ran through the streets of London, a high shrill cry of anger caught her ears, and she turned to see a girl with short black hair falling to her shoulders, a little bit past them actually. She looked to see what the problem was, and the two adults whom she assumed were the girl's parents, held even angrier looks on their faces. _"oh my..."_ The man lifted his hand, backhanding the girl, and successfully sending her flying to the ground.

"Pansy! You are of the Parkinson bloodline, and as a pure blooded witch, you will act as a proper young lady, and follow the traditions that you are expected to follow. Including this!" The man snatched the sleeve of his robe and pulled it up, on his left arm was a rather strange tattoo. Even from here, Kagome could feel the dark energy coming from it. _'No wonder the girls so angry...I wonder what that tattoo is for.'_

Pansy, as Kagome had captured the girl's name, was glaring heatedly at her father. "I will _not_ become a slave to the Dark Lord!"

"...yes, you will...you merely need more time to think about it. Spend your day traipsing along with these filthy muggles, and we will return to get you for dinner later. Should you not take the mark...Pansy...you will be cut off from this family."

"..."

Kagome watched with wide eyes as both the outspoken man, and silent woman, disappeared with a _**pop**_ and smoke. "Whoa!"

The girl jumped and turned in horror to see Kagome. "Who are you!?"

"...my name is Kagome...seeing as how you seem to be in a pinch, maybe I can help you lessen your burden. If what I saw is any indication, you are clearly capable of some form of magic, yes?"

The girl kept silent.

"Don't answer, it's not really necessary. I can also perform something like magic, and I would like to explain my magic to you, and if you are interested..." she left the last of the sentence hanging.

"...go ahead...explain."

"I have the ability to switch my appearance, voice, and even _talents_ with whoever I so please. The catch is, we both have to agree to switch back."

"What if I chose not to switch back?" Pansy asked, only half serious, though truly contemplating the idea.

"It's a risk, sure...but at some point, a day, a week, maybe even a month...you will miss the people you consider family and friends.""...?" Pansy raised a brow at that.

"Well, maybe not your family, but certainly your friends."

"...fine..." Pansy smirked, "besides...it's not every day I meet a Morphamagus."

"A what?" Kagome frowned.

 **-x-x-x-**

Cassius and Rose Parkinson apparated home, both trying to hold their tempers in from the argument they just had with their only child.

She was sixteen and with the Dark Lord back, she was old enough to take the dark mark, just as they had at her age.

Their daughter was stubborn and didn't want to do such a thing though. She didn't want to fight, she wanted to let others do it for her. They had tried to get teachers to make sure this didn't happen. They paid for the best tutors so she would be ready when the Dark Lord would return.

It seemed that all the tutoring they had provided didn't help at all.

"What are we going to do..." Rose muttered as she sat down in her husband's office. They would have no heir if Pansy was cast from the family...and she could no longer have any children of her own. Pansy was they only child she would ever have. Her birth had almost killed her, and she was no longer to give any more children...no matter if she wanted to or not.

Cassius gave a heavy sigh as he sat down by his wife, his age truly showing in his face. He didn't know what to do either.

He didn't want to give his daughter up for the Dark Lord, but he wanted to live too. He had made a promise when he had first taken the dark mark to give his first born to service when old enough. All the Death Eaters made the same oath to the Dark Lord.

He could not go back on his word, the only way out of it is if Pansy was cast from the family...but that would mean the Parkinson family would no longer have an heir to the family and no one to carry on the family name.

"I don't know..." He gave a heavy sigh, "We can only hope that Pansy will use her head and choose wisely...for our family line rests in her hands..." He paused looking at his wife, "for if she doesn't choose to go to the Dark Lord...our family line will be no more..."

The two sat in silence, praying that their daughter would make the wise choice of family before herself...

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Yuki: Chapter finished! Yahoo! XD I am on an HP kick it seems...I really like Akuma's concept for this so I am really looking forward to see how this fic goes as we type it! Enjoy! Read and review to tell us what you think!**

 **Akuma: Here is the first chapter of The Switch. Originally, this was an idea I wrote back around three years ago, and it was just...marinating...if you will. I asked if Yuki would be interested in typing this one up with me, and lo and behold...a new story from the AkuYu team~!**


End file.
